Konoha  12 Ki Weilding Ninja
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: this is my version of 'team 7 ki weilding ninja' it is a retelling of dbz with the Konoha 12 thrown into the mix, what would happen if the Konoha 12 were sent to the dbz world, naruto/ino/sakura


A/N: ok here's a new story I thought of when I was reading "Team 7 the Ki wielding ninja" by 'thedarkpokemonmaster' I have asked the author, so no complaining that I ripped them off, now my idea was what if instead of just team 7 the entire rookie 12 got sent to the dbz world, so tell me what ya think.

Z

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Inner Sakura**'

"**Jutsu/Ki attack name/ Demon or summon speaking**"

Chapter 1 New World New Rules

BYZZZT! BYZZZZZT! BYZ- SMASH! A fist was brought down upon the poor defenseless alarm clock.

"Damned alarm clock" our young hero mumbled as he rolled over to get a little more sleep, before his eyes shot open as he jumped out of his bed "Oh fuck, I'm late for our mission, and Kakashi-sensei said that it was a special mission, I need to get there like now!"

He was well known around Konohagakure no Sato as a prankster, and as the 12 year old Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. On each of his cheeks were 3 whisker marks, they had been there since the sealing. His hair was a sun kissed blond and his eyes were a clear blue in color, like the ocean, his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto practically jumped into the shower, after discarding his pajamas obviously. He did not react as freezing cold water started spraying down on him, it was a common occurrence for the owner to turn off the hot water, he would have to go down to the basement to fix it later, he looked down at his chest to see it was much more muscular than he remembered, but was not shocked for the past couple of months he had notices that he had been changing, his hair was getting less spiky, and also dulling in color, he was getting twice the muscles with half the work and he didn't feel the need to shout or be the center of attention, his skills had also been growing by leaps and bounds. He was soon done and ran to the kitchen to start the water for his instant ramen, before running back to his room to get dressed while the water came to a boil.(**A/N: I'm changing what he wears because really I just hate it, now what I'm changing it to is the same as black star, from soul eater, wears just replace all the stars with Uzumaki swirls, and the stars on his gloves with the leaf symbol, and make the shirt long sleeved**) His choice of clothing consisted of; a black long-sleeved shirt with an high collar with a strange silver strap around the neck, a pair of black and white pants that stopped right before his steel toed combat boots. He also wore a pair of black gloves with metal plates on the back.

He walked over to the side of his bed and picked up a dark gray piece of cloth and began tying it to his left sleeve. Visible on it was a metal plate, with the symbol of Konoha engraved onto it, symbolizing that Naruto was a proud Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, ranked Genin. He quickly sprinted out of his door and towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto quickly arrived at the giant tower in the center of the village, he ran up the stairs to the office of the strongest Shinobi in the village, the 'god of Shinobi', one Hiruzen Sarutobi, when Naruto entered he saw the Hokage sitting at his desk in front of him was a group of people a little younger than Naruto (**A/N: it says that Naruto failed the test twice so there for even if he entered the academy a year early, like he did in my fic, he would still be a year older then the rookie 9, and the same age as team Gai**) first there was a raven haired boy, leaning against a wall. He also wore the cloth with the metal plate on his forehead, they were known as Shinobi forehead protectors. He was wearing a blue shirt with a high collar, on the back of the shirt was a red and white fan; it was the symbol of the Uchiha, he then had a pair of white khaki pants and blue Shinobi sandals. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, he was Naruto's rival, and although it would take torture to get either to admit it, they were also best friends, almost brothers.

Next was a pair of girls, first a pink haired girl, her hair went down to just above her shoulders and she had 2 chin-length bangs of hair framing her face. She had beautiful emerald green eyes. On her feet were blue Shinobi sandals, she also wore black spandex shorts and a red short-sleeved top with 2 flaps going to her knees. On the back of the top was a white outline of a circle with nothing inside, the same circle was located on the front flap and both sleeves. Her forehead protector was used in place of a ribbon for her hair. Her name was Haruno Sakura one of Naruto's loves.

Next to her was a platinum blonde haired girl, her hair was kept in a short pony tail, only slightly longer than Sakura's, except for her bangs which covered the right side of her face, she had stunning blue on black eyes. She worea short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her headband around her waist as a belt. Her name was Yamanaka Ino; she was Naruto's second love.

After them there was a pair of boys, first there was a slightly chubby boy with brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, he wore gray shorts, a rather long white scarf, and a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's emblem on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn on a bandanna around his head. His name was Akimichi Chōji; he was Ino's team mate and one of Naruto's few friends, although they were not close

Next to Chōji was a black haired boy with a lazy look on his face He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with his clan's dark blue symbol, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants and blue sandals. His name was Nara Shikamaru; he was also a some what close friend of Naruto's, and Ino's second teammate

Then there was a feral looking boy with a puppy, while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wore dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head, with a puppy on top, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. His name was Inuzuka Kiba; he was Naruto's old rival from their academy days.

Standing next to him was a boy with dark bushy brown hair, pale skin. His attire consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. This was Aburame Shino

After Shino, was a timid girl she had dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender, she wore her hair is in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. Her name was Hyūga Hinata

Naruto smiled, it was the entire rookie 9 he made his way to the couch on the side of the room

"Hello Ino, Sakura"

The mentioned girls looked up and gave a small smile "hey Naruto"

This cause Naruto's smile to grow, it was much better than the greetings he used to receive, you see a few months back after another failed attempt to get a date with Ino and Sakura, they had given him a very hurtful tongue lashing, this caused Naruto to give up all hope of ever dating either of the girls so he decided to give them what they wanted, he left them alone, he stopped greeting them, he rarely said anything to them, never started a conversation, he even went as far as to leave a store or restaurant when they entered, it was only a two weeks of this before Sakura and Ino realized that they depended on Naruto and his happy carefree attitude, they then went and apologized for what they said and, told him while they did not want to date him that did not mean they couldn't be friends, to which Naruto eagerly agreed. Since then the three had become pretty good friends, Naruto was brought from his thoughts when three people Naruto had not seen in quite awhile walked in

The first was a boy with noticeably long dark brown hair, typical of males in the Hyūga clan. His hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face, he wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. His name was Hyūga Neji, he was the rookie of the year from Naruto's second class, and he was the same age as Naruto

Next there was another boy of Naruto's age, he had very thick eyebrows, the reason Naruto why Naruto gave him the nickname "Bushy Brows", and large, perfectly round black eyes, His hair was cut and styled into a shiny bowl-cut, wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and his red forehead protector as a belt. He also had bandages he regularly wore around his hands and wrists; his name was Rock Lee, one of Naruto's closes friends, and, according to Lee, his "Eternal Rival… of Youth!"

And last was a girl about Naruto's age, she had brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in two Chinese-style buns, one either side of her head. Her forehead protector was worn around her head underneath her fringe; she wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. This was Tenten, her and Naruto had met when they were in an orphanage together where they started to see each other as siblings Naruto being the older by a few months.

Upon seeing them Naruto bore out into a huge smile "Bushy Brows, Tenten"

The two members of team 8 looked over at the blonde and smiled before making there way over to him "Naruto-kun/Naru-nii!"

Tenten quickly hugged her older brother, which he gladly returned, he then smacked Lee on the shoulder before there greeting could continue there was a roar of "DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!"

As the door was smashed open by a man almost identical to Lee only bigger and with a Jounin vest, this was Gai sensei of team 8, under his arm was a man dressed in the standard jounin/chunin attire. A blue shirt and pants, blue ninja sandals, forehead protector on head and a green flak vest. Silver hair leaned to the left on his head and his forehead protector covered his left eye. A face mask covered his mouth and anything within that area, leaving only his right eye and a small area around that visible. It was Hatake Kakashi, son of the white fang and master of over 1000 Jutsu.

Gai did his Nice Guy pose™ "HOKAGE-SAMA, I have brought my youthful rival, as you requested, to prevent his most unyouthful lateness!"

All of the Genin were having a hard time not laughing as the legendry copycat ninja was held under Gai's arm

The Hokage nodded as Gai set Kakashi down "very good now that you are all here, Kakashi Gai, I was forced to send Kurenai and Asuma on an S-rank mission, and since we are in a tight spot with the Chunin exams coming up all of my ninja as spread thin, so I am going to need you two to take squads 7,8,9 and 10 on and B-rank mission to wave, you are to escort a bridge builder and then guard him while he finishes the bridge, now the reason this is an B-rank is because there are ninja hired to kill him they should be nothing more then low Chunin level"

Kakashi and Gai both looked shocked before regaining their composure and nodding this caused the Hokage to smile before turning to the intercom to his secretary "send him in"

An old man with spiky hair came in, at the bridge of his nose were some glasses and in his left hand was a bottle of sake. He wore a dark green shirt and brown pants, on his feet were black boots.

"I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna!" it was then that he got a look at the group of ninja "You don't look like ninja, you're just brats, especially that short one with the blond hair, he looks like he would wet him self at the first sign of a bandit."

Naruto faster than any expected, including him self, was across the room with a kunai at the man's neck. "Don't worry; we're all a lot more than we seem; Shinobi rule number one: a ninja's best weapon is deception. And if we're not enough, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san are Jounin." Tazuna nodded as Naruto backed off still slightly shocked at how well he had handled that usually he would have just yelled and threw a tantrum, proving the man's point. He shook his head as he left to pack.

When he got to his apartment he quickly packed before heading out but as he passed the mirror he had in the hall leading to his door he noticed a faint symbol lightly flashing on the back of his hand but as quickly as it came it was gone, he quickly shook it off and ran to meet the rest of the squad at the gates. When Naruto got there they were all waiting for him, once Kakashi saw him he nodded "Let's go."

They were walking calmly down the path about 30 minutes out of Konoha, away at a civilian pace, when Naruto noticed a puddle middle of the road.

'_that's weird it hasn't rained in a few weeks' _he then saw Kakashi glance at it before going back to walking _'oh well Kakashi saw it so I'm sure it's nothing_'

Naruto saw that none of the other Genin notice it but decided to just forget it if it was something Kakashi would have done something, but just as they were passing Two ninja with mist head bands and gauntlets with chains sprung from the puddle and wrapped the chain tightly around Kakashi and Gai and continued to tighten it until eventually making it too tight and 'killing' them.

"Two down!" They both said before charging at a frozen Naruto and Tazuna.

(Mindscape)

While all of this was going outside, inside Naruto Behind the bars of a cage, dark red eyes opened, their cat like pupils widened in surprise. "**To think that I am sealed into one of them it truly is an ironic world we live in**" The eyes noticed that the pipes along the walls were flashing showing Naruto's panic "**and I awake just in time for him to unlock it, YES, this will weaken the seal enough for me to make a jump, MuuuAaaaHAAAHaaahaaa(**evil laughter**) soon you fool I shall be free I may lose some of my power but that won't make a difference, once I have my freedom I can rest to regain it, soon brat, soon. Haha**"

(Real world)

Outside Sasuke reacted almost instantly and throws a shrunken at the chain, missing it by about a millimeter. Naruto yells in fear before time seemed to slow down for him, he looked around and saw everyone staring at him with fear, he turned to his attackers and noticed that the demon brothers were moving much slower.

Suddenly all of the fear he felt a second ago disappeared, his mind cleared, and his senses became razor sharp, and his body tensed, Little did he know that once again the symbol flashed on his hand, He began running, faster then anyone one in the group could see, he quickly slid under the chain, the demon brothers saw this and went to loop their chain around him but he quickly kicked them back accidentally sending them at Neji and Sasuke where the demon brothers caught their balance in time to each grab a Genin each and put there claws to their heads

"Alright, no body move, give us the bridge builder and you get your little friends back"

But before anyone could react, Naruto disappeared only to reappear in-between the brothers where he grabbed Sasuke and Neji and jumped away, as he was holding on to the two he noticed he felt a weird prickling sensation in his eyes, once he landed he quickly set down the Genin before turning back to the demon brothers who seemed to be coming at him at a snail's pace, he could also see their chakra networks, he quickly shook off his surprise before rushing them with a kunai, Naruto slashed the first brother across the eyes causing him to grab his face throwing his brother off letting Naruto use a sweep kick to get him on the ground before jamming the kunai into the top of his head, killing him instantly, Naruto then tied the other brother up with some ninja wire

It was then Gai Kakashi walks out from some bushes. "Sensei you're alive!" Sakura yelled, both shocked and happy to see her sensei alive and well. Kakashi formed an eye smile.

"Why didn't you help us sensei, Kakashi-taichou (sp?)?" Tenten asked.

"We trusted you to be able to handle it and we were ready to step in if needed" Kakashi stated with an eye smile, before looking to Naruto, whose back was still turned to the group

"Are you all right Naruto? That was your first kill"

"Actually no… Everything looks... Blue and white, and you're covered in these blue lines, what's wrong with me?" He asked confused and worried. The rest of the group looked on in shock, they all saw that the veins around Naruto's eyes were bulged like when a Hyūga activates their Byakugan, but in his eyes instead of blue as was norm, or white of the Hyūga, they were a pale red with three tomes spinning around his pupil, the Sharingan.

Naruto looked on confused, "what's the matter what's wron-"

That was all he got out before promptly fainting; his activation of two doujutsu and use of them had exhausted him. As soon as he hit the ground a giant portal opened up over him sucking him up, but before any one could do anything the portal moved over to Sasuke sucking him up as well it then moved on to Sakura Ino Chōji and Shikamaru and sucked them up next before sucking up Kiba Shino Hinata Neji Tenten and Lee it then finished with Gai and Kakashi before disappearing with a 'POP' leaving Tazuna alone in the forest

Naruto opened his eyes, his entire body felt like it was on fire. He looked at his surroundings, it was a beach, and in the middle of a small patch of grass was a wooden house with the words 'Kame house' painted on the top. That was all Naruto could make out before his world once again became black.

His vision blurred as Naruto looked up. Thirsty, his throat was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper, the sun beat down upon him as he looked to his left to see a small kid poking Sasuke

"Mister, hey mister, mister are you dead?"

The kid wore a yellow Chinese shirt with a kanji written in red in the middle of a circle in the center of the shirt, the sleeves were green. His black locks were mostly covered by a red hat; the most notable feature of the hat was the small orange ball with 4 stars on top.

He then had a pair green pants and black sneakers, hovering over his shoulder was a brown furry thing; Naruto focused more on it his vision seemed to zoom in and he discovered it was a… monkey Tail! Little kids do not have monkey tails!

The kid's black eyes gleamed with child innocence, curiosity and a hint of worry as he poked Sasuke a few more times before the raven haired youth groaned. Naruto forced himself up and stood upon weak legs. _'Where am I?' _He questioned mentally.

Looking around he saw an old man with a moustache and beard, wearing sun glasses that gleamed green and summer clothes, he was sitting in a lawn chair next to Kakashi they were in a heated discussion about something, when Naruto focused on what they were saying he couldn't help but sweat drop, they were comparing porn

Naruto looked around more and saw that Tenten, Kiba and Lee were also getting up, Chōji, Hinata, Neji, and Shino seemed to already be awake, Hinata and Shino were by Kiba helping him get up, Chōji sitting next to Shikamaru, who was looking at the clouds, eating chips, Neji was scanning the area with his Byakugan, and Gai was off a little ways in the low tide with a bald guy they looked like they were comparing taijutsu forms, Naruto was brought out of his musings when he heard a loud groan he turned to see Tenten getting up a few feet from him

"Hey Nii-san, where are we?"

"I don't know Tenten, but it looks like where on some kind of island" Naruto saw Tenten look around with wide eyes.

'_But how did we get here?'_

Naruto thought hard trying to remember what had happened, he remembered getting a mission, leaving the village, running into the demon brothers, the rush of power, the weird feeling in his eyes, killing one of the brothers, feeling really tiered, passing ou- WAIT! HE HAD Killed Someone!

'_Oh dear Kami, I killed someone!_' As what he did sank in, Naruto's breathing became shallow and ragged, Tenten looked on with a concerned look on her face before she remembered what Naruto had done, she quickly ran over to him and gently rubbed his back

Hot salty tears trickled down Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he looked down at the ground.

"W-what's wrong mister?"

Naruto looked up to see it was the kid from before

The tears began pouring from Naruto's eyes as he responded

"I-I killed someone!"

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and looked over at his teammate with a hint of concern, he had heard that many people were haunted by their first kill, and seeing Naruto was proof enough for him to believe that, but seeing him in that state made him wonder something; how would his own first kill affect him? He then noticed Kakashi calmly walking over and put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, he himself hadn't killed till he was a Chunin, it pained him to see Naruto having to go through this so soon in his Shinobi career, but now was not the time for that he need to know what happened to Naruto's eyes, how had he gotten both of the legendary doujutsu

"Naruto" His calm voice caused Naruto to look up at him; the boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What happened back there, your eyes they looked like a combination of Byakugan and Sharingan?" Sasuke's ears perked up in interest, he needed to know how Naruto had gotten that power, maybe he could find a way for him to get the same power, then he could finally kill _him_.

Naruto breathed out a deep breath to calm himself down before answering the question.

"I-I-I-I I don't know, I really don't know Kakashi-sensei, all I remember is feeling terrified when I saw the demon brothers coming at me but then something just snapped, and everything seemed to slow down and then when I had Sasuke and Neji I felt this weird prickling in my eyes and then I could see everywhere and everything got slower"

It was then they noticed that a man with black hair, the fringe and back spiked out forwards and backwards respectively, clad in an orange gi with a blue shirt on underneath was walking towards them, He was a muscular man, his black eyes were the same as that of the small boys who was watching Naruto with interest.

"Hi, I'm Goku and this is my son, Gohan, that over there is master Roshi and the short one is Krillin, if you don't mind me asking, who are you people?"

Kakashi cleared his throat "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and this is Uzumaki Naruto, the boy over there is Uchiha Sasuke, then we have Tenten and Rock Lee, and over there by the water is Hyūga Neji, Hyūga Hinata and Aburame Shino, and over by the house are Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji and Inuzuka Kiba, then there' Gai over there and lastly laying under the tree still unconscious over there is Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino" He pointed to each one of them as he spoke, ending on Sakura and Ino who were laying under a tree, still unconscious.

Naruto swallowed, and suddenly remembered how dry his throat was "There wouldn't happen to be anything to drink around here would there?"

Goku blinked for a second before smiling and turning to the house "HEY, Bulma, could you get some drinks for these guys?"

It was only a second before a woman with short light blue hair wearing a lab coat came out with a couple trays of lemonade, Bulma Naruto guessed, She handed Roshi his glass, then gave some to Neji Hinata Shino, before going over to Shikamaru Chōji and Kiba and then came over to them. Naruto quickly grabbed one with mumbled thanks before chugging it; it was then that Krillin walked over to get a drink himself, bringing Gai with him

Krillin wore the same gi as Goku, he was also bald, short and had six dots on his forehead. Bulma smiled at the group as she introduced herself. "I'm Bulma"

Before Naruto could introduce himself he heard a pair of groans he turned to see Ino and Sakura slowly returning to the land of the living, Naruto quickly walked over to them as they sat up

"Damn my head he killing me" Sakura grumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Hey Sakura, Ino good to see that you guys are alright, do either of you want a drink?" Naruto asked handing them each a glass of lemonade drink.

Smiling Sakura and Ino both gladly accepted the drinks that Naruto with a response of "thanks Naruto-kun"

This caused Naruto's eyes to widen before he smiled _'Naruto-kun? Maybe there is a chance'_

Before he could think anymore about it there was a cry of

"KAKAROT!"

They all turned to the sky to see a man, wearing black boots, what appeared to be black bloomers and some sort of strange black and brown chest armor, floated down. His hair was waist length and on his right ear was what looked to be a speaker; coming from the speaker was a green, square lens, which hovered over his eye.

It flashed with a few yellow numbers before the new comer smirked. "So we finally meet, you're all grown up, but I could tell it was you at a glance Kakarot."

Goku raised an eyebrow "kaka-what."

"My how you look like our father"

This got everyone's attention

Krillin turned to Goku "wait; hold on a sec, you know this guy?"

"Kakarot, what have you been doing here all these years? Your mission was to terminate all native life forms on this planet. So why haven't you carried it out?" His voice sounded slightly frustrated but not too angry,

Goku raised an eyebrow "huh." He looked at Roshi before once more Krillin began speaking, pointing at the stranger

"Now look you, I don't know who you are but I think we've heard just about enough, time to leave." the man who just smirked as Krillin made shooing motion

"Shoo. Go, or else since you don't seem to be good at taking a hint, I'll point you in the right direction" Krillin walked up to him. The lens blipped as more numbers showed up before a tail wrapped around his waist began glowing before it unwrapped and slammed into Krillin sending him flying into the house.

Naruto was shocked that a tail could have that much strength, as the Krillin moaned from the wreckage as Goku yelled his name. Goku growled and whipped back to the stranger and was about to get into a stance before he caught sight of the man's tail, slowly wagging.

"A tail! He has a tail just like Gohan, just like I did"

"That's right, very good you finally realized who I am" He spoke, smiling evilly.

Goku just glared as he tried to get Gohan to let go of his leg "I have? I don't know what you're talking about!"

This seemed to make the stranger mad "Kakarot! Have you been on this planet so long that you've forgotten even that!"

Gohan glared only slightly distracted when Bulma finally pulled Gohan off his leg "my memory is fine, and you can quit calling me this Kaka-whatever, my name is Goku"

This seemed to catch the man by surprise, but Goku was once again distracted when Gohan ran back to his leg, before the man once again addressed him

"Hey, tell me, did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head when you were young?"

"What?" Goku growled, he was getting frustrated with Gohan and this man but this seemed to once again only make the man angry

"Are you stupid too! I'm asking did you ever hit your head when you were a kid!" Goku continued to try and pry Gohan off him. Bulma ran and grabbed Gohan again and ran back as the man growled. "Answer Me!" as he began walking forward.

"Yes. I don't remember it very well but I did hit my head when I was a child." The man sighed

"I see, that explains it."

Goku seemed to be getting extremely frustrated as he clenched his fists "Explains what? Tell me!"

"Goku" The voice of Roshi rang out, Goku turned to looked at him. "There's something that your grandfather told me that I think you should know. A long time ago your grandpa Gohan found some sort of strange object that seemed to have fallen from the sky. There you were, right there in a pod. Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild, darn right uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindnesses. Then one day there was an accident. You fell into a ravine and badly injured your head. But you recovered. From that day on you became a happy loving boy." Goku just looked at the shorter and older man.

"I'm from outer space?"

"Yes."

"Alright then but who are you?" Goku queried as he turned to the tailed man

The man smirked "lets start at the top, your not from this planet Kakarot, you were born on a distant planet called Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race, the most powerful warriors in the universe, you are one of us, and as for me, I'm Raditz, your older brother"

Krillin's eyes widened "Goku has a brother?"

"Why should I believe you?" Goku's fist clenched even more, his knuckles were

"Yeah, that's right. Why does Goku live on Earth if he's from another planet?" Krillin chimed in this caused Raditz to laugh evilly

"it's not that hard to figure out, Kakarot was sent here for a simple mission, not long after he was born, that mission was to wipe out every human being on the planet"

That got gasps from all those present

We Saiyans may be a proud warrior race but we're also good businessmen, we scour the universe looking for planets with inhabitable environments and use our talents to eliminate the native life forms, then once it's cleared the planet is sold to any alien race that can afford the price. For the planets that have a high power level adult Saiyans are sent to subdue the territory, but for planets like this one, where the natives are weak and pathetic, we send our infants, this is how you came to be here Kakarot, even by your self a year or two was more than enough time to liquidate these human pests, you could have done it easily if you hadn't lost your memory, especially considering the size of the moon"

"If what you say is true, you Saiyans are an abomination! You're space pirates, that's what you are!"

Bulma kneeled down and cuddled Gohan, pushing the side of his head against her breasts.

"How can you send little babies into space all by themselves?"

Goku ignored his friends "what does the moon have to do with anything!"

Raditz had had enough with all of the comments. "That's enough! Don't get me mad. Kakarot! With the help of the full moon, you could have destroyed them all in a few years if you only had remembered!" Goku was in front of everyone with one arm in front of him.

"Maybe I am dumb because I still don't see what's the full moon got to do with it?" Raditz seemed shocked at Goku's lack of knowledge.

"What happened to your tail Kakarot?" He bellowed, putting one leg in front of himself.

"My tail?"

"Yes! Answer me! Now!" He growled.

"It got cut off a long time ago." This seemed to infuriate Raditz

"You fool! Don't you know what you've done? Your true power is gone now you lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see how you can be on good turf with these weaklings!"

"Listen! This is my home and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what you say I am! And with all the horrible thing you do then you aren't any brother I'd want to have. And my name is Goku and I live here! Now leave us alone!"

"Yeah! Just go!" Bulma shouted in agreement

Roshi stepped forward "Yeah! Leave us alone! What ever Goku's past he's one of us now, in fact he's a better human being than any of us!"

Krillin growled as he too added his two cents "Goku has saved this planet before, would an alien warrior do that I don't think so!"

Raditz just chuckled, not affected by what any of them had said.

"So my little brother wants to be left alone. Well it's a pity I can't allow that. Our home planet, Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident. Three years ago a huge comet smashed into it and caused it to explode wiping out everyone, the entire Saiyan race destroyed. Only six of us were gone when it happened. You're one of the six Kakarot. You see, you're very valuable to us and as a matter of fact, we could use your help right now little brother. We have a choice planet that will bring premium rate but the job requires a little extra man power. Your power level is a little lower than I would have liked but it shouldn't make too big of a difference, that's where you come in. Well now, what do you think?" His face was near his little brothers, who back away slightly.

"Are you excited? You should be. I've come to take you back into the fold." Goku glared

"I've had enough!" Goku yelled. Naruto tensed and slowly made his way in front of Gohan and Bulma, it didn't take a genius to realize that once this guy gave up on Goku he was going to come after the kid, Naruto noticed Shikamaru slowly making his way closer to Raditz, most likely trying to get in range for his shadow possession, he also noticed Akamaru trying to get behind him Kiba was already gone through most of the hand signs for his beast mimicry, Kakashi had reveled his Sharingan, Ino had her mind transfer ready, Tenten had already drawn her scrolls, Shino's bugs were slowly coming out of his coat and Chōji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Gai were all tense and ready to fight as well, Naruto couldn't help but smirk they were all ready to spring into it at a seconds notice, and the 'all mighty Saiyan warrior' hadn't even noticed, Goku brought Naruto from his thoughts "You don't have to worry about that! The answer is no!"

Naruto glared "You got that right so why don't you get the hell out of here!"

"His right not while we're here so get lost!" Sakura added

Raditz opened his mouth to reply but it was cut off when his scouter beeped before a computer voice filled the area

"_Standard DNA scan completed. Target species #1: Saiyan, one full-blood found."_

Raditz didn't seem to react as the scouter locked onto Goku, but before any one could say anything the voice continued

"_Four half-bloods found._"

He seemed slightly surprised as the scouter locked onto not only Gohan, but Lee, Sakura, and Tenten but he soon smirked "What's this? Seems like we have a few half breeds, and two of them are even females, the other boy though he's useless too old and he doesn't even have his tail, but I think I'll take the girls and the brat, now that's a true Saiyan, and the women can at least be used as breeding stock, we might even be able to restore the girls' tails"

This cause everyone to looked on shocked, no one had expected any of the Shinobi to be aliens much less three of them, Sakura and Tenten as well as Lee themselves hadn't expected to be Saiyans

Naruto was the first to recover as he jumped in front of Tenten, Sakura and Gohan quickly followed by Goku "over my dead body" They said in unison.

Naruto put his hands into the familiar cross seal before shouting **"Shadow clone Jutsu!"** soon there were many clones of him surrounded Gohan and Sakura. Raditz looked at him. "Impressive, but this is a Saiyan's job kid.

Goku growled. "I see the fire within you brother, you should come with us! It's in your blood. You love to fight."

The elder brother began walking forward as Goku tensed.

"Get' em dad!" Gohan yelled whilst in the grip of a shaking Bulma.

"I'm right here with you Goku!" Krillin as he to got into a defensive stance and beside Goku and Naruto.

"Stay close to Gohan, Tenten and Sakura, Krillin." Goku commanded as Raditz drew closer.

"Watch him you two." Roshi stated Raditz was nearly upon them.

"Bring it on! I'll take you down no matter what! No-one's getting Sakura, or Tenten, You got it you Teme you're not getting them" Naruto Growled

"Naruto" Naruto turned to see Sakura trembling, he could tell she was scared just thinking about Raditz taking her, after what she heard Raditz said about his people he could understand why, Sakura knew what he meant by breeding stock, and frankly the idea disgusted her as well as terrified her, Naruto nodded to her telling her he wasn't going to let Raditz take her, he then glared at Raditz before charging him only to be grabbed around the neck and held at eye level with the older man, unnoticed to all the symbol flashed on Naruto's hand again "you don't get this do you brat I'm a Saiyan your nothing to me nothi-"

He was cut off by his scouter once again beeping "_Danger, Danger, class-S species: Mimic, one half-blood found" _

To everyone's shocked Raditz dropped Naruto like he was the pelage, as he backed up with wide eyes "no, no, no, no, no, no, they're dead! They're gone! They were supposed to have been wiped out! You can't be one of _**them**_"

They all looked on in shock as the powerful unstoppable enemy backed away from Naruto in heart stopping fear Naruto slowly got back up and ready to charge again when Raditz shook his head and pushed a button on his scouter "wait, age?"

The scouter beeped again "_approximately 4 hours old"_

This caused Raditz to start laughing "oh and I was almost scared, 4 hours! Oh that's rich; he's only got his starter species at most. Hahahaha, now where was I?"

Raditz then blurred and appeared in front of Goku, dealing him a vicious knee to the stomach knocking the wind out of him as he was sent flying into the air, Naruto glared harder as the symbol flashed on his hand and his eyes changed to his Byakagan and Sharingan combination

Raditz looked at him before chuckling "Do really think a few blood vessel popped eyes will help you?"

Naruto's clones charged, but Raditz easily wiped them out He started with a roundhouse kick, taking out all twenty clones around him in one hit.

Raditz looked over to see Gohan running towards Goku with Sakura and Tenten both trying to catch him, Raditz smirked and was about to head towards them when a chirping sound filled the air alerted everyone to Kakashi's Lightning blade. Naruto, seeing Kakashi perform the seals behind Raditz, had accidentally copied the Lightning blade. Smirking, he performed the same seals he had seen, making a Lightning blade his own; Kakashi looked on in shock before quickly shaking it off and charging at Raditz, with the Lightning blade destroying anything in its path.

As Naruto and Kakashi both neared the Saiyan warrior, he grabbed both their wrists and shoved Kakashi's hand into Naruto's arm and vice versa, causing deep cuts to cover both of their arms before throwing them into the water.

"No Naruto / Naru-nii!" Sakura and Tenten shouted as they saw their defeated by this evil monster.

He grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt and hit Tenten and Sakura in the back f the neck knocking them both out before throwing them over his shoulder. A shockwave erupted beneath Raditz, sending Neji and Shino, who were closest to it, flying into the house, as he took to the sky and flew away.

Naruto glared at the retreating figure before to every one's shock his hand glowed before he took off into the sky, barely able to keep up with Raditz's speed, with a yell of "Sakura, Tenten!"

Kakashi and Sasuke were only a second behind running on the water, they were quickly followed by Shikamaru, Lee, Chōji, Kiba and Ino as Gai and Hinata tended to the injured.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had no idea how he knew how to fly much less all of the Ki related things running through his head, but he didn't care about that all he cared about was the fact that someone had taken his sister and one of the girls he loved, and they were going to use them as _breeding stock_, just thinking about it caused his anger to flare

Naruto then noticed that their were two figures flying towards him, it wasn't long before Goku, Kakashi, Ino Lee and Chōji were flying next to him on a cloud, and on his other side was a green man carrying Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru, Goku smiled

"Naruto, we've got away to a way to find him follow us, oh and that's Piccolo"

Naruto turned to the green man who grunted in greeting Naruto gave a small nod before following the pair

They soon landed at a clearing near the pod Raditz came in "so you came for your brat and the women, eh Kakarot? Ill give you one last chance join us or die"

Goku glared "never what you people do is wrong" he then quickly shed his weighted clothes, Piccolo and Lee following his example, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, and Akamaru changed into another Kiba through the use of beast mimicry, Chōji used his expansion Jutsu on his hands, Ino got ready her mind transfer, while Shikamaru stood by her to guard her body, and Sasuke quickly ran through his favorite hand signs

Raditz chuckled "I gave you a chance brother, now die"

He shot across the ground as Sasuke shot a giant fireball at him, which only singed his hair a little, Raditz, not even noticing the fire, shot at Goku and Piccolo, hitting them both with a hard elbow to the ribs followed by backhanding them away, Naruto took this opportunity to make ten clones and charge the Saiyan, five of them charged up a few Ki blasts and kept him distracted long enough for Chōji to get in and try to nail Raditz with his expanded fist, but Raditz grabbed it only to get round house kicked in the head by Goku sending him a few feet before he caught him self, Lee took this chance to get in and drop kick Raditz into the ground, leaving a small crater, before lifting him and punching him strait to a group of Naruto clones, who quickly got him in a hold for the real Naruto, who already had a lightning blade charged, he ran full speed at Raditz and was about to hit him with the Jutsu when Raditz kicked him in the chin before slamming the clones together dispelling them instantly, it was then that Goku came in and head butted him following up with a series of fast punches, and ending with a kick sending Raditz strait into the air where he soon caught him self. Goku, Piccolo and Naruto quickly took to the air after him but before they could reach him he shot off a Ki beam from each hand, Goku and Naruto barely dodged the one directed at them, Piccolo however took the blunt of the attack to his right side, completely incinerating his arm, they all three landed as everyone looked for the Saiyan, Goku's sights were locked to the skies

"Where did he go!"

As soon as the words left his mouth his brother appeared behind him

"right here" Raditz delivered a bone cracking kick to the spine, sending Goku flying a few yards, Raditz smirked but before he could taunt his little brother he found another rather large fire ball hurtling towards him courtesy of the young Uchiha, but just as before the fire did little more then singe the Saiyan's hair, frustrated by Sasuke Raditz charged a mild Ki blast and sent the raven haired youth flying where he was caught by a group of Narutos

Raditz laughed as he saw Sasuke hold his bleeding stomach, where he had a shallow wound, Kakashi used the Saiyan's distraction to run up behind him **"Konoha sacred Taijutsu: A thousand years of death!"** Raditz's eyes widened as Kakashi shoved his fingers into his ass, sending him into the air where Naruto kicked him to Kiba and Akamaru, who had their fang over fang Jutsu ready, the pair swarmed Raditz as two giant drills covering him in scrapes but still not doing any serious damage as soon as the pair backed off Raditz was upon them delivering rapid punches covering the feral boy and his dog in bruises he soon finished up by blasting them away leaving them smoking in matching craters, but be fore the Saiyan could so much as get a step away from where he was standing le appeared and started circling him at rapid pace a couple times before going in and hitting him with a series of fast punches, he then pulled back and circling him a few more times and doing it again, it was on the fourth time of this that Raditz grabbed Lee by the head and kicked him in the ribs with each leg be for tossing him up and rapidly punching his chest then kicking him into an oncoming group consisting of a Naruto clone, Kakashi and Chōji, sending them tumbling back

While all of this was happening Naruto and Goku were talking to Piccolo

"You wouldn't happen to have a crazy powerful attack would you Piccolo, Goku?

"Goku shook his head "all I have is the Kamehameha wave and I don't think that will do much, that is if I actually hit him with it"

Naruto sighed "damn, what about you green man?"

Piccolo growled at the nickname "it so happens I do but it will take some time to charge, it's really rather ironic Goku, I was planning on saving this for you"

Goku chuckled "and now you're helping me with it that is ironic. Now me and Naruto will buy you that time, you start charging it"

With that Naruto and Goku charged at Raditz as Piccolo placed two fingers on his head and started to gather his Ki, meanwhile Goku was a storm of punches at Raditz who dodged them all with ease, while Naruto stood back and sent wave after wave of clones at every opening, they were doing little more than frustrating the Saiyan but they were keeping him distracted, soon Goku backed off and launched him self in the air, as Naruto kept hammering the Saiyan with hundreds of clones, Goku cupped his hands at his hips as he started to gather Ki

"KaaaaaaMeeeeee"

Raditz destroyed the last of the clones as his scouter went off at Goku, the older Saiyan turned to his brother in shock

"His power is sky rocketing! 900… 950!"

By this point there was a bright ball of Ki in Goku's hands "Haaaa"

Raditz's eyes were locked on his brother "but how! He knows hoe to raise his power level by focusing his Ki into one spot"

"Meeee"

Suddenly Raditz's scouter beeped at Piccolo, Raditz spun to see the Namkeian(sp?) who was inflamed in a orange aura, this cause Raditz to growl "his power level has gone up as well, it's over 1000. Unbelievable and its still going up!"

His attention was soon returned to Goku who had launched his attack at him, Raditz quickly flew out of the way only for Goku to have the beam follow him, Raditz only ran for a minute before he grew tired of it and spun around to take the attack, completely shocking al those present when he came out of it with out a scratch, seeing their shock Raditz chuckled

"Neat, huh? Now let's see if you can do the same" with that he shot a high powered Ki blast at Goku who had no chance to dodge, and was hit with the full blunt of the attack, Goku plummeted to earth, his gi in shreds, as he hit the ground Raditz appeared in front of him and was about to deliver the killing blow when out of no where Shikamaru kicked him across the field to Choji who was ready to hit him with his human bolder Jutsu, but Raditz seeing this stopped at the last second, picked up the ball of a Shinobi and threw him at his friend. This ended with an injured Shikamaru crushed under an unconscious Choji, Ino seeing her teammates beaten growled before drawing a kunai and charged the older warrior

"YOU BASTARD! First Sakura and now Chōji and Shikamaru, your done hurting my friends!"

Raditz just laughed as he backhanded the girl away "oh so the pink one is your friend huh, well that's too bad, I wonder how you'll feel then when we break her in, Mhahahahah"

This however caused Naruto to lose him self in rage, red energy started to flow around his feet as he looked down at the ground, his bangs shrouding his eyes "You took Sakura, You hurt Ino; I can't forgive either, so now you'll have to…" his head shot up as he glared at Raditz, showing his dark whisker marks, his fangs and his red slit eyes "**DIE!**"

Naruto was engulfed in a red aura as he disappeared only to appear behind Raditz and hitting him with a hard knee to the back cracking his armor and sending him to the ground Naruto then made five clones that held him as Naruto pounded relentlessly away at the alien's back, making more and more cracks in the armor, he continued his assault until his last punch sent Raditz sailing across the field but before he could continue Kakashi came behind him and held him in a lock as Naruto thrashed around

"**LET GO, I HAVE TO KILL HIM, HE HURT INO AND SAKURA FOR THAT HE MUST DIE**"

But Kakashi held firm even as Naruto started to bash his elbow into Kakashi's stomach "this –grunt- isn't you –cough- Naruto, this is the –gasp- 9 tails, don't let the –grunt cough- demon control you, you're –wince gasp- better than this, don't let him turn you into the monster the village thinks you ar-"

He was cut off as Naruto bashed his head back breaking Kakashi's nose, he then turned and smashed his fist into the sensei's head sending him crashing into the ground where he looked up at his student, to try once more to reach him "Naruto –pant- look at –pant gasp- Ino, is killing him -pant wince grunt- worth the fear you're causing her?"

Naruto turned to see, true to his words, Ino was laying on the ground looking at him with utter fear written on her face, once Naruto saw that all of his rage dissipated his features returned to normal as he collapsed on his knees with a pained "I'm sorry Ino" before falling face first into the dirt, a little ways off Raditz was getting to his feet

Lee seeing this knowing that they were in deep, he needed to do something, he decided to let out all the stops

"Forgive me Gai sensei"

He then crossed his arms, making an x, as the wind around him started to pick up,

Raditz started to stand when his scouter beeped he turned to see Piccolo with a huge fiery aura around him, the scouter was picking him up at 2000, this caused his eyes to widen but as he was about to take off to attack the green man he was grabbed by the leg and thrown into the ground he slowly got up and turned to see Goku standing on wobbly legs, this caused Raditz to smirk

"Aahhh so my baby brother still hasn't had enough, well that's fine by me, pounding you into the ground never gets old"

Goku just glared at his brother as he rushed forward with a kick aimed at the older Saiyan's ribs only for Raditz to catch it with ease before starting to squeeze, causing Goku to cry out in pain as he lost his footing, Raditz then lifted him by his foot before using his other hand to brutally slamming his fist into Goku's stomach repeatedly, before slamming him into the ground, Raditz then threw his brother into the air quickly following and hitting him with a strong knee to the back, he then caught Goku by the head and kicked him strait towards the ground making a fairly large crater upon impact, Raditz then shot down intent on ending his brother's life when suddenly he was hit with yet another fire ball, which did just as much as the first ones did, which was very little, Raditz turned and glared at Sasuke

"Is that all you can do, cause it is getting really annoying"

Sasuke glared at the saiyan but stayed silent, this caused Raditz to raise an eyebrow

"A quiet one eh? Well its not like it really matters you'll be dea-"

He was cut off by his scouter beeping again he saw that it said 3802, but before he could turn to see who it was he heard a cry of

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON"**

When Raditz turned he saw Piccolo with a giant high powered beam of Ki shooting out of his fingers strait at Raditz, he quickly jumped out of the way but the beam still skimmed his side breaking the armor there and causing a light wound, how ever Sasuke, who was behind Raditz, stared wide eyed as the attack came barreling towards him, he knew that there was no way he could move in time until suddenly everything slowed down, Sasuke took this chance to try and doge but unfortunately he was too late as the beam tore through his shoulder, he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground quickly losing consciousness, Raditz ignored his wound as he looked to a growling Piccolo

"I'm impressed that blast would have easily killed me… if it had hit" Raditz laughed, and was about to continue when once again his scouter went off

"What 2502 and rising! But who?" he quickly turned to the side to see Lee, his fist were at his sides, there was a whirlwind of chakra surrounding him, his veins were bulging, his eyes were white and the strangest thing was that his skin was red, Raditz was brought from his observations when Lee yelled

"**Gate of Pain; OPEN!"**

With that his power level jumped up to 3204; this caused Raditz's eyes to widen,

"Maybe he is a true saiyan, if we can regrow his tail the kid may be of use"

It was then Lee bent over slightly, like he was about to run a mile, before disappearing leaving a giant crater in his wake Raditz just barely got his arms up to block Lee's punch, and it still sent him skidding back a few feet making a nice ditch before Lee appeared behind him and kicked him into the air before appearing behind him again and punched to the left only to once again appear behind him soon there was a game of Raditz pinball in the sky, this continued for over a minute until Lee appeared above Raditz and punched him towards the ground hard, hi also attached his bandage to Raditz's chest so he could pull the saiyan back to him to hit him again even harder sending him crashing down strait to earth making another crater, meanwhile Lee landed in a crater of his own, the red was gone, his eyes were normal and his veins were no longer bulging, but he lost consciousness as soon as he hit the ground

Raditz soon pulled him self from his crater, he soon started making his way towards Lee only to be cut off when Goku just barely awake came and punched him not doing anything except piss him off

"Fine! If my younger brother wants to die first then by all means who am I to deny him"

Raditz then grabbed Goku by the head and started to squeeze causing him to cry out in pain, this caused Raditz to laugh evilly as he slowly squeezed the life out of his brother, but before he could really enjoy the moment there was a large explosion he turned to see a very angry Gohan glaring at him, Sakura and Tenten soon followed him out of the hole, and as soon as they spotted Naruto's bloodied and beaten form they were filled with just as much rage as Gohan, said saiyan, overcome by his anger, launched himself at Raditz quickly followed by Sakura and Tenten, Gohan head butted him in the upper chest, causing spider web cracks to form on the front of his armor, Tenten then kneed him in the stomach, making the saiyan hunch over in pain, before Sakura kicked him under the chin blasting him into the air, but as soon as the power left them they all three fell to the ground Gohan was knocked out but Tenten and Sakura were just barely awake

Raditz blasted away the ruble from where he fell and glared at the three demi-saiyans

"THAT'S IT! I'm GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU BRATS"

But before he could get far he was grabbed from behind by Goku

"PICCOLO! Can you power up that attack again!"

Piccolo smirked and put his fingers to his forehead and started to charge said attack

"Yea just hold onto him"

Raditz growled and started to try his hardest to break the hold, Goku could fell his ribs cracking, and his lungs were filling up with blood,

"HURRY! I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him!"

Naruto, who was barley conscious, heard this and pulled him self to his feet and made his way to the two Saiyans, he had herd earlier that the weak point was the tail if he could get his hands on the Saiyan's tail the Goku would be able to hold him, but Raditz guessing this was the young ninja's plan he moved his tail back trying to keep it from Naruto's reach, but the blond wrapped his arms around Raditz an grabbed the base of the tail, but dew to his lack of strength it did not weaken the saiyan very much, thus Goku was forced to keep his hold, Kakashi watched all of this in shock,

"Naruto! What are you doing get out of there or you'll be killed"

"NO! I have to make sure he's beaten he hurt Ino and he hurt Sakura I can't stand for it, tell them I love then Kakashi-sensei, and that I'm sorry I couldn't save them"

Before Kakashi could do anything Piccolo let loose his attack with a cry of

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON"**

The attack ripped through all three of them Naruto fell strait to the ground but Raditz and Goku were carried a few feet, as Piccolo went to Raditz to gloat, Ino and Sakura slowly crawled to Naruto's side, seeing them caused his eyes to widen but a small smile made its way on to his face as he gently brushed their tears away with a shaky hand

"D…d…don't c…cr...y"

Ino shook away her tear as she grabbed his hand "you can't die what about your dream!"

Naruto smiled before he coughed up some blood "I g…g…gue..ess y..y..you..u'..u'll have t..t..to d..d..do it for m..me, I… I… l..l..lo..ve you b..b..both"

And with that the life left Naruto's eyes

**A/N an that's the first chap I hope you like it, now I'm thinking about making a few more of the ninja aliens of my own creation so here is a poll you can choose no one or any two so here are the ones I was thinking**

**Ino **

**Shikamaru **

**Kiba **

**Chōji**

**Now I won't tell you what they will be or what powers they will get unless they win, thanks for reading and please review/vote **

**Z**


End file.
